


Фиолетовый осьминог по имени Пи

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Мини от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, trans!Paul Stamets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: У Пола есть плюшевая игрушка. И это история о них.





	Фиолетовый осьминог по имени Пи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pi The Purple Octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266686) by [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise). 



Жил-был огромный фиолетовый плюшевый медведь. Он был таким огромным, что понадобилось четыре поколения, прежде чем его истрепали настолько, что его хозяйка решила: бедняге пора на отдых, тем более что ее сын совершенно игрушкой не интересовался. Но этот особенный фиолетовый оттенок был почти как путеводная нить, через сотни лет тянущаяся в памяти их семьи, и женщина, зная, что скоро станет бабушкой, решила: будущему малышу понадобится плюшевая игрушка для обнимашек.  
  
Она собрала неповрежденную ткань — всю, что получилось выкроить, — взяла в руки иглу и нитку и приступила к работе.  
  
В результате у нее вышел небольшой осьминожка с вышитыми глазами и маленьким пурпурным сердцем, набитый тем же материалом, что был в старом плюшевом медведе.  
  
Рукодельница слегка опасалась, что ее осьминог слишком маленький, но когда ребенок родился, оказалось, что он тоже небольшой (такой кроха, что доктора даже беспокоились), и яркий фиолетовый цвет стал отличным контрастом бледной коже малыша.  
  
Со временем ребенок выучил свои первые слова, и одним из них было “октопус”, осьминог. Правда, выговаривать слово было сложно, и фиолетового осьминожку назвали просто “Пус”. У малыша, как у многих детей его возраста, были сложности с последней “с”, так что осьминог вскоре стал “Пу” и был очень-очень-очень любим своим маленьким хозяином.   
  
Несколько лет спустя хозяин Пу, который уже ходил и разговаривал, и вообще делал все, что делают дети, включая засовывание ужасно грязных пальцев в рот, решил, что “Пу” звучит слишком похоже на “пук”, а это плохо пахнет, так что осьминожку переименовали в “Пи”.  
  
У Пи была очень богатая на приключения жизнь: так, его закапывали в землю не раз или два, а целых четыре раза, после чего мама его хозяина устраивала ему выволочку, потому что для того, чтобы очистить мех Пи, нужно было отправлять игрушку в далекое путешествие на несколько недель к человеку, который брался за такую работу, и все это время хозяин Пи был безутешен.  
  
Кончики щупалец Пи часто были обслюнявлены, потому что его хозяин вечно тянул их в рот, чтобы успокоиться, и не соглашался ни на какую замену. Пи оказывался и в душе, и в ванной, а однажды в последнюю секунду был обнаружен на подносе с печеньем, которое собирались отправиться в духовку. Пи не раз с размахом влетал в стены комнаты и игрушечных замков, а также в книжные полки, становясь жертвой припадков детской ярости, после которых его хозяин вытирал им же свои слезы.  
  
Когда его человек отправился в школу, Пи был забыт на некоторое время — до того момента, когда мама его хозяина сильно заболела и его услуги игрушки-утешителя снова потребовались.  
  
Шло время. Пи был рядом с хозяином во время его романов и расставаний, школьной травли и плохих оценок, и хороших оценок тоже, во время просмотра ужастиков и выбора колледжа, во время учебы в колледже, знакомства с новыми друзьями, осознания своего гендера и перехода, и всего остального, что происходит с человеком в юном возрасте.  
  
Гораздо позже Пи почти напостоянно переселился в лабораторию своего человека, где был свидетелем бесконечных разговоров о субсидиях и ночных бдений над экспериментами, и иногда только его общество хозяин мог переносить спокойно.  
  
И еще позже — гораздо позже — Пи был представлен другому человеку, очень важному для его хозяина.  
  
***  
  
— Плюшевый осьминог? — спрашивает Хью и широко улыбается.  
  
Пол заливается краской.  
  
— Да. Его зовут Пи.  
  
— Можно мне… — Хью тянется к игрушке рукой.  
  
— Нет! — вскрикивает Пол, и его лицо краснеет еще сильнее. — Прости, я… — Он умолкает и пялится себе под ноги. — Не люблю, когда другие люди его трогают. Он… это… мое, ты понимаешь?  
  
— Переходный объект. Утешитель.  
  
— Да.  
  
Хью берет Пола за руки и усаживает на край кровати, и Пол немедленно тянет Пи к себе на колени, переплетая пальцы с плюшевыми щупальцами. В этом чувствуются годы практики.  
  
— Расскажи о нем.  
  
— Мне сделала его бабушка из огромного плюшевого фиолетового медведя, что достался ей от прапрабабушки. Его настолько истрепали, что она решила: бедняга не переживет еще одно поколение — меня, — но и выбросить его не смогла. Так что из ткани она сделала Пи, а в его голову вложила сердце из той же ткани и набивки, что были в старом медведе. Пи был первой игрушкой, которую я держал в руках после рождения. Тогда он был размером с мою голову, и я ревел без перерыва, если его забирали. Я до сих пор на это способен. Как ты, наверное, заметил. Хм. Не знаю. Пи был моим переходным объектом, любимой игрушкой, и, что бы ни происходило, текстура его ткани самая лучшая в мире.  
  
— Ты все еще с ним спишь?  
  
— Бывает. — Пол слабо улыбается и смотрит на его, и, к его облегчению, Хью улыбается тоже. Хорошей, довольной улыбкой, а не той “это так странно и смешно, и немножко стыдно”, которую Пол встречал у некоторых раньше.  
  
— И никто никогда не имел права его касаться?  
  
Пол смеется про себя, вспоминая истории, что рассказывала про детство бабушка.  
  
— Нет. Никогда. Я начинал кричать и плакать, и, пока я был совсем маленький, это заканчивалось серьезной истерикой. Пи отправился со мной в начальную школу, на первые три года.  
  
— Это мило, — с мягкой искренностью признается Хью.  
  
Проходит еще четыре месяца, прежде чем Хью получает возможность подержать Пи в руках впервые. Он видится с Полом только на выходных, но в этот раз, когда приземляется его шаттл, его огорошивают сообщением, что его сестра в больнице, у нее проблемы: она никак не может родить, так что Пол отменяет их свидание, и теперь Хью протаптывает дорожку в полу квартиры Стамеца.  
  
Пол тоже напряжен, потому что ничем не может помочь и не знает, что делать. Хью его не винит: для него и без этого все слишком сложно, ведь он всегда сильно эмоционально вовлечен, а Пол из тех людей, что сочувствуют больше внешне.  
  
Спустя два часа хождения по кругу и постоянных проверок комма Пол неожиданно вскакивает с места, трогает Хью за руку, бормоча что-то невразумительное, и выскакивает из комнаты. Хью слишком взвинчен, чтобы об этом задумываться, так что он просто продолжает мерить комнату шагами.  
  
— Эй, — окликает его Пол, вернувшись в комнату, берет его за локоть, принуждая остановиться. — Послушай, просто сядь. Я… я подумал, что нужно сделать чай и… — он глубоко вдыхает. — Вот, — говорит он, втискивая Пи в руку Хью. — Не знаю, может быть, Пи немного поможет. Просто… положи пальцы сверху на его щупальца, вот так. — Он сдвигает пальцы Хью, показывая. Хью сжимает игрушку следующие три часа, пока, наконец, малыш его сестры не появляется на свет и Пи отправляется на привычное место на кровати Пола между подушек.  
  
Спустя несколько месяцев они вместе проводят короткий отпуск, и. конечно, Пи отправляется с ними, хотя теперь Пол осторожно усаживает его на изголовье кровати, а держится не за него, а за Хью, отчего сердце доктора стучит немного быстрее, чем всегда.  
  
А потом Пол куда-то уходит, и Хью приводит постель в порядок, чтобы в ней было комфортно есть (Да ладно. Они вместе на отдыхе! Конечно, они собираются есть в постели, все взрослые это делают!), и случайно сбивает Пи с его насеста. Первый порыв у него просто поднять игрушку, как любую упавшую вещь, но… это Пи, а Пол просил Хью его не трогать.  
  
Пол возвращается в ту же минуту и заглядывает в спальню.  
  
— Хью? Что случилось?  
  
— Вот. — Хью показывает на Пи, лежащего на полу. — Пи упал, и я не знаю, что делать, ты просил, чтобы я его не касался, так что…  
  
Пол ставит сумки с едой на прикроватный столик, поднимает Пи и кидает его в Хью, который ловит его автоматически.  
  
— Конечно, ты можешь его трогать.  
  
— Но это твой успокаивающий талисман, — мягко говорит Хью. — Я все понимаю.  
  
— А ты — «мой успокаивающий Хью». Вы должны быть лучшими друзьями. — Пол обнимает его, так что Пи оказывается зажатым между их тел. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
Спустя много лет Пи переезжает на корабль звездного флота «Дискавери», и когда его человек и бойфренд его человека наконец делят одну кровать, Пи постоянно живет на ее спинке, по крайней мере в те ночи, когда они оба не на вахте.  
  
А спустя еще годы Пи следит за взрослением другого ребенка, который выбирает поступление в медицинскую школу, а потом обживает вместе с ним новооткрывшийся кабинет педиатра.   
  
Следующее поколение снова берет Пи в космос, где он верно служит другом своему капитану.


End file.
